Why compare with others?
by MrsJohnFleixAnthonyCena
Summary: John Cena and his wife, Brooke love each other very much but does John's work schedule get in the way? What happens when Brooke goes on tour with John even though last time it almost ruined them...
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M** Just to be safe!

**Disclaimer:** If you know it, I don't own it! OCs are my creations!

"Please John?" Brooke asked in a sweet almost child-like voice.

'"But you had it last time…" John replied, mocking Brooke's sweet voice. He then smiled at Brooke with his perfect smile that gave him dimples and gave her the old puppy dog eyes trick using his beautiful blue eyes that could make Brooke do whatever he wanted.

"Fine, but I am having the last Twizzler next time!" Brooke said, disappointed that she had given into John yet again.

"So you have 8 days off, yes?" I really hope it is the full eight days this time. Last time John had 4 days off it really turned in 46 hours.

"Yeah! Unless the writers' change their minds about Night of Champions"

"Every time you have days off the writers' make a change that makes you go back earlier than planned!" Brooke is starting to get a bit annoyed at John even though she knows it is not his fault.

"How much longer until we get to Gemma's?" John asked quite rudely. Gemma is Brooke's older sister who is turning 30. Brooke and John haven't seen her in 2 years and have decided to surprise her to John's disgust.

"Another fifteen minutes until get into Denver, then another 30ish minutes until we get to Cherry Hills." Brooke retorted, already being kind of annoyed at John who had complained the whole 4 hour flight from Boston to Kansas City and then another 4 hour drive from Kansas City to Denver. John hated not getting his own way which was kind of weird since he is a superstar on Raw not the manager.

"Is this the turnoff to Cherry hills?" John knew it was but it was an excuse for Brooke to talk to him after a good 15 minutes of complete silence.

"You know it is…" Brooke said in a condescending tone. With this response John became angry.

"What is your problem? Is it your time of the month again? What? Tell me?" John all but yelled at Brooke.

"Want to know what my problem is? My problem is that every time we come to visit Gemma, You and Josh get into some huge argument about sport or finances or whatever and we always, ALWAYS, have to leave earlier than planned!" Brooke was so angry that she could feel the tears starting to well up and about to spill over. "Well it's not my fault that your sister married a complete idiot who knows nothing about anything but pretends he knows all!" John hit the steering wheel so hard that it made his huge hand tingle.

"Do you know what? I hate fighting with you! I love you to pieces, but when you say it's my fault that we have to leave early or that we don't see your sister, well that really hurts." That started slowing down to pull into a gas station. John pulled up next to a black SUV.

"Don't you ever think that I don't love you because I do and I always will…Do you want anything from in here? Soda? Chips?" His blue eyes showed that he was truly sorry for their argument.

"I promise not to hurt you anymore…"

Brooke smiled "Raspberry Twizzlers?" John laughed and went inside.

Brooke's POV

Argh! John makes me so angry sometimes and at others he makes me want to stay in bed with him all day! But today is not one of those days.

I know that I told him I was okay but I'm not! He frustrates me when he says that he doesn't want to see my sister with me! But I don't want to go by myself to see Gemma and Josh all lovey dovey and me without my man! John is away from our home is Boston for 290+ days a year! I can't be on tour all the time. That means that there is at least 100 days that I am without him.

I tried to go constantly on tour with him but I couldn't handle all of the ring rats telling John that I was ugly and fat! I know I shouldn't listen but I can't help it when we are walking to his bus and some random throws a slushy at me!

John knows that it's hard on me but I know it is also hard on him because we are trying to start a family and you can't really do that when he is home maybe 3 days a month! We tried! By god, we tried but he seems to come home at the wrong times.

I can see him walking out of the gas station. My god is he gorgeous! Blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, muscles that are naturally made and wearing shorts and a shirt that is rolled up to his elbows.

I stare at him as he gets into the car. I think that he saw me staring.

"What are you looking at, gorgeous?"

Yep. He saw.

"My sexy husband!" I said trying to sound convincing as though I was doing that exact thing.

"What have you got in that bag? I thought you were only buying candy?" He is holding a large brown paper bag that looks full.

"Well I do have candy! But I also have something for tonight!" He smiles at me, not a cute smile but a what-until-you-see-what-I-have-in-store-for-you smile.

"Remember John, we are staying at Gemma's….."

"No we're not! I have a surprise for you but we have to check it out before we see Gemma!" I am starting to get a bit worried. I trust John but I wanted to stay with Gemma to show her that John and I are as happy as ever.

After driving for another 20 minutes, John turns down a dirt road. We then drive for another 15 minutes before turning into a property with nice thick iron fences around it. Perfect for keeping trespassers out.

"Umm babe? What are we doing here?" I am very intrigued by what his answer will be.

"Well I love your sister and all but I cannot go 2 weeks that I have with you without YOU!" John replies

"And you have always said that you wanted another property so I bought this! I hope you like it! It has a tennis court, pool, spa, 4 bedrooms and massive living rooms!"

What? I can't believe he did that! That is the most reckless but most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me! I love him! This is why I married John Cena.

"So do you like it?" he asks

"OMG! John! Inside now!"


	2. Chapter 2

John's POV

I knew she would love it. I am glad that I decided to buy it because now I with have great sex for the next year! I also bought whipped cream and chocolate sauce at the gas station today which might be useful.

I push open the front door and we walk inside to a beautiful light wood covered floor. To the left is an amazingly decorated living room with a huge plasma. To the right is the kitchen area with is also cool not that I will be in there much.

I look at Brooke as she looks into my eyes and jumps. I catch her. She is so easy to lift. I swing her around so that her legs are wrapped around my waist. I can already feel her heat. She leans in and gives me a soft kiss. This is not going to cut it. I bite down on her bottom lip, not very hard, but hard enough so she knows that I don't want slow and steady.

She then slowly unwraps her legs from my hips and walks away.

"Brooke! You can't leave me hanging!" I can feel my member getting harder

"I won't! Trust me!" She smiles at me. I can't wait to eat her up. She takes my hand and leads me upstairs to the main bedroom.

I had asked my assistant Clarisse to organise somebody to decorate the house and so far she had done a great job, the main bedroom being no exception.

Brooke's POV

I led John to what seems to be the main bedroom. It is perfectly decorated. Whoever he got to decorate this place knows what I like. It was probably Clarisse.

The walkway into the room is floor to ceiling wardrobes and then once we get into the main room, the floors are a light timber and the walls are a crisp white. The bed is large, probably king-sized with an elegant grey and white design quilt set.

I pull John towards the bed not knowing what I should say to him. This place is amazing. I make him sit down on the bed and I start to undress him. He is wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a light blue button-down shirt. I unbutton his shirt kissing him the whole time. I then move onto his lap and straddle him whilst unbuttoning and kissing him. Wow! Can I multi-task or what? I can feel this large member starting to get very hard. I push down flat on the bed and start to move my hip forward and back.

"Fuck! Babe! You can't do that to me! Just let me get to it" John goes to unzip his shorts.

"Uh-uh!" I grab his hand and place in on my chest. "Let me do it! You drove here and got this beautiful house, so let me do some work!" I move up his body so I am straddling his mid-section. I then lean back and unzip his shorts. I go to lean in to kiss him but this time John picks me up and flips me over so I am now flat on my back, doing this whole manoeuvre without breaking our kiss. He then put his hands on my ass and slides them under my dress. He pulls my dress up over my head and throws it into the corner. He looks down at my naked body and looks shocked.

"What?" I am kind of worried by his expression.

"You're not wearing underwear?"

"Yeah…Well we had a 4 hour drive and I thought that we were going to have some fun but then you decided to be a dick so I didn't say anything!" Now I am kind of annoyed. He has managed to ruin yet another romantic moment. I start to sit up.

"You know what John? Don't even worry about it!"

"Brooke! You said you wouldn't leave me like this!" John sounded angry

"And you said you wouldn't hurt me anymore….. I guess we both break promises." I grab my dress which is now ripped.

"You ruined my favourite dress…." I am really pissed now. John just sits there saying nothing. I have trained him well but he really needs to say something. I reach for his shorts.

"I thought you said we weren't going there?" John looks confused but excited.

"We're not but I need more clothes which are in my suitcase which is in the car! And you have the keys!" He hands over the keys. I snatch them from him, walk down stairs and out to the car.

John's POV

I always manage to get Brooke into a bad mood lately. And to make matter worse I have to leave for Night of Champions on Thursday which is going to make her mad. I wasn't supposed to compete but Vince and the writers changed their minds, which is good/bad situation for me. Good because I get a chance at the WWE championship. Bad because Brooke is going to be angry as I am leaving early yet again.

I get dressed and walk downstairs. I can't find Brooke and the car is gone. I grab my cell and call her.

"Hello?" She sounds like she is crying

"Babe! It's me! We are you? Come back so we can talk about it!"

"Hi John. I am going to Gemma's. No. I will come back later. I love you. Bye." She hangs up.

I have never heard her so unemotional. I have hurt her really bad.

I hardly get to see her but when I do she is happy but easily pissed by what I do. I love when she comes on tour with me but I think it's too hard for her to be away from friends and family for long amounts of time. When we first got engaged she always came on tour. She loved being backstage and hanging out with the superstars but I think something changed in her when she saw me get speared off the roof of an ambulance. I think that although it was a stunt I was actually hurt and she didn't want to see that happen again. After that injury I was still on Raw so she was around while I was complaining about being hurt. I was a real idiot towards her and I hurt her really bad. But I apologized and she forgave me and I thought we were going back to the usual until she said that she didn't want to tour with me, that she would stay home while I was on the road.

I sat down in the living room with a beer and watched Miami Heat vs. LA Lakers game. I lost track of the time until Brooke walked in. She had left over 6 hours ago. She walked in the front door wearing a short blue strapless party dress with silver heels. I loved her in this outfit. She had just pulled her hair out of a bun so her hair was now perfectly wavy. I got up off the sofa and walked towards her.

"I am so sorry! I am such a dick to you sometimes. I try not to hurt you but I always do. Will you forgiv-" Brooke cuts me off, she leans in and gives me the most angry kiss she has ever given me. She then slows down and starts to give me a 'Brooke' kiss which I love. When she breaks the kiss I am panting.

I manage to blurt out "I really am sorry!"

"Shhhh! I know!" She then proceeds to slip off her dress to reveal black lacy panties.

"You're wearing my favourite pair you know?" She pushes me to the ground and mounts me. She pulls off my shorts without unzipping them and breaks the leg seams. I run my hand up to her chest and she hits it away. So she wants some but I can't touch, that's new. I run my hands down to pull her panties off and she again hits my hand away. She then slides her panties off to reveal her perfect pussy. She grabs my dick out of my boxers, rides her hand up it a few times only to get it hard not for her pleasure or mine and gets on. She moves her hips side to side, forward and back until she starts to moan with pleasure. I grab her and pull her down towards me for a kiss. She struggles a bit but eventually I can see that she really wants to forgive me and her female tendencies give in to her needs. I kiss her softly and trace her bottom lip with my tongue. She bites it. Wow that hurt. I now want to punish her for doing that so I start to move my dick in and out of her really fast. I come quite quickly after that and so does she. We lay in silence for a few minutes.

"John?"

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"I am really sorry for the way I acted before but you should know that you won't get any while I am not ready to forgive you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke's POV

I have to admit that was not the best way to handle our problems, but it always manages to mute them for a while.

"Babe….This is a wonderful gift but I want to go back to Boston!"

"Why?" John seems worried

"I went to Gemma's house after our fight and we had a massive argument. She told me that she never wants to see me again and that I should back to my Neanderthal husband!" I break down in tears. John leans over and hugs me. His hugs always make me feel better as his arms wrap completely around my body.

"Ok! We will leave in the morning. You go to sleep sweetness. I love you!"

"I love you too!" I say before sleep deprivation over takes me.

"Brooke! Baby! Time to wake up if you want to leave today! There's a flight from Denver in 4 hours but we have to leave soon so we make it on time" John is so sweet when he tries to wake me up. He knows that if he does it wrong I will be grumpy all day.

I look at the clock 4:37. Ughh. Yuck! I hate waking up early. John on the other hand is used to having little to no sleep for a whole week.

"Sweetie could you go to the car and get my light denim shorts and my coral top that you love so much?"

"Sure!" John kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

I roll out of bed and into our ensuite that is a beautiful turquoise colour. I turn on the shower so the water is just below boiling. I take off my sleepwear and step into the shower. Just as I am about to shut the door of the cubicle, the bathroom door opens. It's John, of course. I didn't notice before but he is only wearing his blue cotton boxers that I gave to him for his birthday. I pop my head out of the cubicle.

"Honey? Could you pass me the body wash? It's in my purple bag!" Within a few seconds John is handing me the strawberry wash. Damn he looks good in those briefs.

"Do you want to join me?" I really need him at the moment. Without saying a word, he is in the shower with me; rubbing body wash on my back. Damn! John is such a nice guy, great body, gorgeous eyes and his adorable smile; I wish I could spend every waking moment with him.

That's it! I am! I am going to go on tour with him just after he finishes holidays. Wow we will have the time to be an actual couple.

John's POV

I was not expecting to go in the shower with Brooke this morning, it kinda just happened. But I think that means everything is okay between us. Well it will be until we get back home and I have to leave for Night of Champions, but at least it is in Boston. The only problem with that is I have to stay in the hotel with the other superstars so being at home is not so good. At least Brooke can come and sit in the front if she wants or she can be back stage with Samantha Orton, whatever she wants. I also get to go home for meals and showers and stuff, I just have to sleep in the hotel.

"Babe? What would you say if I have to go to Night of Champions? It's in Boston and of course you can come it's just that I have to stay at The Langham but I will spend all day either with you or at the arena with you…" I am really worried about what she will say and do considering we are naked in the shower.

"I knew it." This is bad. She IS pissed. I unwrap my arms from her body.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! What do you think you are doing? I said I knew it would be cut short not that I am angry about it! I was actually just thinking about going on tour with you again… Well? What do you think?" Brooke said. That surprised me. The last time we were on tour together we almost ruined our relationship.

Brooke turned around to face me. GOD! Her body is perfect! She placed her soft hands on my shoulders and jumped up so she was face to face with me.

"John, I Love You! Nothing will change that! Remember through sickness and through health I am here!" She leaned in and gave me one of the best kisses I have ever had. I could feel my member getting harder and obviously she could too because she let out this really sexy laugh that only made it harder. She grabbed it and slid down on it while still having her hand around my neck.

"This is why I Love you! Sexy and flexible! Ha-ha" I kissed her neck while she slid up and down my hard shaft. She got faster and faster and just before I was going to release my seed she got off. She pushed me against the shower wall and got on her knees. She sucked on it until she could fit my entire 8 inch member in her mouth. I was about to burst when she got back on my cock and thrust once and I released into her perfect pussy. She got off, pulled my head down to hers for a kiss, finished washing and got out of the shower.

I love the way she has to either jump on me or pull my head down so she can make eye contact with me. Brooke is only 5'3" and well I am nearly 6'2". She is amazing. I love her so much! I will have to get Clarisse to clean out some space on the bus for her! My life is perfect. I just can't wait to have little Cenas running around the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke's POV

Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Why did John pull that weird face when I said that I wanted to come on tour again and then he became really excited?

I am freaking out now. What if he doesn't want me to be on tour? The first time was in late 2004. That year Kurt Angle chased me around the arena which freaked me out but then the writers' decided that that was a good lead up to the Number one Contender's Match at No Way Out. I hated it, John was awkward about it but Kurt; Kurt loved it. At one point in this rivalry John was in the ring, I was backstage and Kurt came up to kiss me, I slapped him and then he forced himself onto me. Meanwhile this was all on the mega-tron for the whole world to see. John came sprinting backstage to find Kurt and that is how he got into the First Blood Match with Kurt. John lost and had to get 27 stiches in his head. I felt horrible because if I wasn't backstage, the writers' wouldn't have come up with that story line. John didn't talk to me for 3 days. He told me to go home as he didn't want to look at me.

The second time I went on tour with him was in 2008. It took me a while to go back with him, but being away from him was harder than I thought it would be. John had just been off on injury leave for 7 weeks and was returning to be in the 2008 Royal Rumble. It had already been worked out that John would be entrant number 30. It was also worked out that it would come down to him and Triple H whose wife is the Co-CEO of WWE, Stephanie McMahon. The rest was up to the time and place. John's entrance was amazing no-one expected him to be back until at least WrestleMania, but John likes to surprise people. I knew John wasn't ready to return but John being John couldn't be stopped. I told him he would get injured somehow. He came out, stood with his head down and when he looked up the crowd went wild. All 29 competitors were shocked to see John. He jumped into the ring and clotheslined Umaga, John winced. I knew something was wrong after that first move. He had just recovered from tearing a muscle in his shoulder. I couldn't watch it any longer, I had to go backstage. I didn't want to see my husband in pain even though I had told him not to compete, he did, and my worst fear had come true. (The same thing happened in an Ambulance match against Kane)Just as I got up out of my seat, John looked over to me and knew I wasn't going to watch. Something changed in him; I could see it in his eyes, he was pissed off. He flipped out, took everyone down leaving just him and Triple H. I didn't see the rest of the match. All I know is John won and got a title shot at WrestleMania.

John came backstage after his match and by god was he annoyed. I have never seen John so angry. He just yelled at me about how it was so embarrassing for him to have his fiancé walk out of his return match. That was the night that I gave him back the ring.

John's POV

Best things about having Brooke on tour with me:

I get to spend time with my wife.

Sex in the locker room

Sex on the bus

Sex on the private jet

Sex in the hotel rooms

Someone to spend time with and love while in other states.

I can't wait for Brooke to pack up her things and come on the bus with me. Note to self: get Clarisse to re-do the bus the way Brooke likes it.

I'm excited about Brooke coming on tour with me but also nervous because the last time she was on tour was when we broke off our engagement…..

That was the worst two months of my life. I was alone and didn't want to be around anyone. I also got a title shot at WrestleMania, which I couldn't share my excitement with anybody.

After two months of being in a funk, I eventually flew to Colorado to apologize to Brooke. After 4 days of apologising I had to leave for Raw even though we hadn't got back together. I flew to Tampa and left Brooke in Colorado.

On Monday night, I was scheduled to face The Miz. When my music hit I walked out did my signature salute and ran to the ring. I ran between the ropes and threw my hat, as I did I looked down to see Brooke holding a sign that said 'Marry Me Cena?' I loved it! It was a typical fan-girl sign but I was the only one, apart from Brooke, who knew what it actually meant. To say the least, BEST MAKE-UP SEX EVER!

Crap! How long have I been in the shower for? Damn! We have absolutely missed the flight now.

Brooke's POV

I put on my denim shorts and the coral top John had got out of the car for me but John being John didn't bring up any underwear. I walked to the car to grab my underwear and when I came back upstairs John was just getting out of the shower.

"Nice shower?" I smiled at him

"One of the best in a long time" he winked.

He's so cute when he tries to be sexier than he is already. He tries but he always ends up just looking dorky. He took off the towel that was wrapped around his waist. One of the best things about WWE is that John has to wax or shave pretty much everything. So it's always so easy to get it in with him.

"Had a good look?" John asked

"I just can't get over its size! I mean, I have seen it quite a few times but GOD!" I walked over and jumped onto John. I leaned in so my lips were close to his ears.

"So no panties, eh?" I whispered into his ear. John just laughed. I kissed him on his perfect lips. Things were starting to get really heated when he stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"I don't know how I was lucky enough to marry such a beautiful, sexy, understanding, smart person…" John said

"I don't know who you married but I am pretty awesome" I laughed and kissed him again

"I knew we were going to miss the first flight so I organised a private jet from Denver to Boston with Vince" I'm such a nice wife. "The flight leaves at 10am so we have to leave very soon!"

"I love you, my gorgeous wife!"

"I love you too!"

I walked into the bathroom and started putting my makeup on. Even though it's just us on the plane, there WILL be paparazzi in Boston waiting for our arrival and over my dead body will they see me without makeup on. TMZ once had a photo of us coming out of the gym all sweaty and gross. The headline read 'Cena's squeeze a slob!' How stupid can people be? I am not John's squeeze! I am his wife! Oh they make me so mad.

John's POV

"Brooke? Are you almost ready?" I had packed the car and was ready to leave

"Almost! I'm just fixing my eye makeup!"

"You're beautiful the way you are!" I don't know why she puts on makeup

"John! I am not having a repeat of the gym photos!"

"Okay…. Just hurry up please!"

After another 20 minutes of waiting we were finally on the road to Denver. It was about 30 minutes to Denver and then another 45 minutes to the private airport. I hate being late for private flights, especially when it's paid for by Vince.

After travelling for over an hour we finally arrived at the St. Vincent private airport. We got our things and went on board. The captain told us that it was just over 4 hours to Boston so we should relax. After taking off I turned to see if Brooke wanted to live out one of my fantasies but she was asleep. Brooke slept until just before landing.

We landed in Boston at 3:14pm local time. We stepped onto the tarmac and were greeted by the ever so friendly paparazzi yelling question at me. 'Are you worried about CM Punk?' 'Who's this?' 'Your new squeeze?'

"Hold it right there! I am not his NEW squeeze! I am Brooke Cena and have been for the past…..um 3 years! So you can back off!" Brooke was angry. She never gets loud angry. She just normally doesn't speak to me.

I pushed through the crowd and into the black SUV. We drove home so Brooke could gather her things and then finally we made it to the arena for Monday Night Raw!

Before I even get out of the car, Brooke has grabbed her things and is making her way into the arena. Brooke and I have been to this place many times in the past so she pretty much knows her way around.

I climb into the backseat and put my gear on.

Rule one of WWE: If ever coming to, at or leaving a WWE event all superstars must wear their merchandise unless otherwise stated on the invitation.

The only time we are not in our merchandise when at a WWE function is at the Hall Of Fame ceremony but that is a black tie event.

I pull my Rise above Cancer gear on, get out of the car, lock it and make my way inside to find Brooke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooke's POV**

Ahhh TD Garden! This is my arena!

I pretty much skip down the main corridor to the Men's locker room. As I turn the corner I run into a six pack. I drop my gear and fall to the ground as I look up I see that it's Randy! Of course it's Randy!

"Brooke? Are you okay?" He helps me get to my feet.

"RANDY!" I jump up to give him a big hug and he catches me.

"How've you been sugar plum?" He hugs me tighter. I haven't seen him since…um Extreme Rules back in May. Wow did I hate that PPV. John vs. Brock Lesnar. John won but again needed stitches in his head. After his match I met him back stage, he kissed me, told me he loved me but I just couldn't stand to see him that way; all beaten and bloody. I let go of Randy and he out me down on the floor.

"So…. Where's Sam?"

"Of course YOU'RE a Cena! Get straight to the point!" he smiled. "Sam is flying in tomorrow morning sometime…I think it's pretty early though!"

Just as Randy says that, I feel to very large, very muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" John lent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey man! What goes on?" Randy and John do a fist bump.

"Randy was just telling me that Sam doesn't fly into Boston until tomorrow morning… so I'm going to find Steph and see if she wants help or anything!" I reach up and give John a kiss and continue on into the main stage area.

As I reach the main stage area, I can see Steph ordering people around like always! She is so nice but, my god, cross her and you will pay. It's kind of like that in the WWE everybody is nice, smiling until you go off script, do something wrong or say something to the media you're not supposed to.

**John's POV**

"So! Man! I didn't think you were going to be here! I thought you were still filming 12 rounds?"

"I know! It's so fucked! I'm not competing but Vice wants me here to support you guys… He is kind of rubbing it in my face that I haven't been champion all of this year!" Randy was pretty angry

"Neither have I man! Oh and guess what I just got! I got next month's script and I get to kiss the crazy-bitch-face AJ!"

"Fuck! She is such a crazy stalker! Brooke is not going to be happy! Did you see what she did to Punk and his wife? She almost broke off their marriage!"

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I completely forgot about that…. Oh shit and I have to kiss her! She doesn't have to kiss me! I am so screwed…no fucked…no that sounds bad…I'm going to be in trouble!

**Brooke's POV**

"Hey Steph!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug

"Hey Babe! How are you? I haven't seen you in what seems ages!" Steph hugged me back. I miss Steph's hugs. She always gives the best ones, ones that make you feel safe, loved, adored.

"I'm good! Sick of this CM Punk rivalry! How's the family? How is my gorgeous god daughter?" I tried to hint to her that it should stop but I knew that Punk was going to retain the title, that stuff is known in advance, usually.

"Yeah, well I think it stops tonight or soon anyway! The girls are good; they wanted to be here, so I have Kaitlyn looking after them backstage, but once we start rehearsing tonight they are going back to the hotel! And Paul, well he's Paul always needing to do something!" Steph laughed. I am astonished by how she can be under so much stress yet laugh at the same time, me on the other hand… I become worse than Godzilla!

"That's great to hear! Well I might just have to hang with them tonight unless you need help with anything."

"Well now that you mention it… I need someone to organise someone else to do front of house displays and the stalls and stuff! Can you do that for me? Grab anyone except the techies, superstars competing and tell them to grab the boxes out of the trucks and see Chloe at the front! She will do everything else! Love you!" Steph gave me another hug and trotted off to organise/yell at someone!

I walk backstage and find Sheamus, Show and Heath Slater and tell them what Steph told me. They do what I say immediately leaving only one box in the truck. As I go to lift it up, it falls out of my hands and its contents are all over the ground.

I can see that it is all John's merch. I put on a cap and a CENATION jacket. I run to John's locker room but he is not in there.

I take off my shorts, top and panties leaving me sitting there with only CENATION merch on. I get out my phone and text John.

I sit and just wait. After about 45 seconds, the door opens and I see the bright pink cap. I get up and walk over to him. I lock the door and pull John's head down to my level.

**John's POV**

I'm part way through talking to AJ about our script and kiss when I receive a text from Brooke –

Hey Babe!

I need help with something…Come to your locker room now!

- B

Fuck! What has she done now? I love her but my god she does the most random shit and it gets me into trouble.

"AJ I got to go but don't stuff things up for me…Okay?"

I part-walk part-run to my locker room I want to make sure my baby is doing okay. I open the door and see Brooke sitting on one of the benches in just my cap and unzipped jacket. She gets up off the bench, locks the door and pulls my head down for a kiss.

"Rule Two: No intercourse the night before a major competition! But it's still light outside soooooo…" I pick her up and kiss her breaking her sentence.

I slowly bend down and put her on the ground. I take off my shirt and shorts. Brooke gets to her knees.

**Brooke's POV**

Oh my god! John is the sexiest person alive.

As he is undressing himself I slowly get to my knees. I grab his hands and pull him down to his knees. Now we are chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm I'm looking right into in deep blue eyes.

"Babe… I am so sorry for what I have done to you in the past! I haven't stuck up for you and I am so sorry for that! I love you!" John is so cute when he apologises. That is one of the things I love about him, he always apologises after a fight even months or years later he still apologises if it ever comes up.

"It's okay! I love you so much!" I reply

"Can we… um… never mind"

"What Johnny?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could start going unprotected for the next week or so? You know so we can start a family?"

I grabbed the condom John was holding, grabbed a pin and poked holes through it.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I grabbed his face and kissed his perfect lips.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Mmmm, I could never get tired of this body." I said kissing his chest.

"Are you ready baby girl? You're about to get it!"  
"Stop speaking! Show me." I turned around arching my back. He got on his knees.  
"You love it." He forced his tongue onto my wet, exposed clit. John does know how to bring the animal out in me. He put a finger inside me, curling it on my g-spot. His warm lips wrapped around my clit.  
"Fuck John!" He put in another finger moving them in and out quickly. My legs started to shake as the desire filled my body.  
"Mmmm, baby." John kept going quicker and quicker. I came so hard, I could barely breathe.  
My legs were still shaking he rubbed my thighs and ass until I calmed.  
"Ready for me to let go in?"  
"Always." He chuckled and entered me slowly.

John entered slowly at first but got faster and faster until he released his seed deep inside of me. He kissed me passionately and was about to lay next to me when there was a knock at the door

"Oi! Cena get your white ass out here!" Of course it was Randy, who else would it be?

"Yeah coming! Give me a minute" John gave me a kiss and started putting his shorts back on.

"I'm going to have a quick shower… I love you! Oh and when you leave please remember to lock the door." I got up and started walking to the bathroom

"Damn! I love your body! Brooke 'The Body' Cena!" He walked over to me and bent down to give me a kiss.

"Cena! Hurry up man! Vince is going to be pissed!"

"I said I am coming!" he leant down and kissed me on the fore head "I love you too!"

John picked up his shirt and left.


	6. Chapter 6

John's POV

"Fuck man! Great timing as always!" I punched Randy

"Well it's not like you've got anything better to be doing!" Randy smirked

"I did actually! You dick!"

"Oh… Brooke was in there, wasn't she? Hahaha! Did you get it in?" Randy is so immature when it comes to sex.

"Hurry up! You said Vince is going to be pissed that we're late!"

When we got into the main arena, Vince had already started the talent meeting.

"Ahhh! Thank you for rewarding us with your presence Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton. This meeting started at 7pm!" Yeah Randy was right. He was pissed.

"So as I was saying CM Punk is going to retain at Night Of Champions! AJ is going to give him a passionate kiss and then slap him! Everyone is going to be shocked… AJ's music is going to play; she is going to skip around the ring like a crazy bitch! That will end the pay per view! Is everyone okay with that? Stephanie?"

"We are all excited about this new AJ and if there are any changes I will let you know! Now go get some training in and especially sleep! I do not want to read of any talent getting up to mischief tonight…Okay? If I do, there WILL be consequences!" Steph sounded angry.

As Randy and I go to leave Steph comes up to us.

"John? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Steph! I will catch up with you later man!" I say as Randy goes back stage "What's up?"

"Well even though Dad just said what is going to happen at NOC; tomorrow night we are going to need some help form Brooke for an idea I had today. Is that okay?"

"I will ask Brooke! It's up to her but I'm sure she will be fine with it!"

"Thanks John! See you tomorrow for Raw! Here at 10am please!" Steph walked to her office.

Brooke's POV

I wash just washing out my shampoo when I heard the locker room door open. Ahhh it must be John back for the meeting!

"Want to join me?" I yelled out from the bathroom.

I heard the bathroom door open and soon felt two masculine hands on my wet, naked body.

"Brooke 'The Body' Cena" the male who definitely wasn't John said.

I turned around to see who it was and saw Nick Nemeth, better known for his stage name Dolph Ziggler.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him away and went to get out of the shower as I did he grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast Cena! Your husband cost me the World Heavy Weight Championship last Monday night! I'm going to make him pay!" I pulled away and as I did I fell over.

John's POV

After the meeting is over Randy and I walk back to my locker room. Hopefully Brooke is dressed. As we turned the corner, the door to my locker room was open.

"Huh! Maybe Brooke went to catering! Now that I think about we haven't eaten all day…"

"I dunno man; just grab your wallet so we can go get some real food!" Randy says being as impatient as ever.

"Okay, Okay!" I say as I walk into the room. I can hear the water still running; Brooke must still me in the shower.

"Oi Randy! Wait out here! I have to tell where we are going!" Randy nods

"Brooke! Baby! Randy and I are going to the shops!" I walk into the bathroom. I see Brooke lying on the floor.

"RANDY! GET IN HERE!" Randy rushes in

"Fuck John! Is she okay?"

"Does she FUCKING look okay? Get the medic!" Randy runs out to get help. I open the door fully and grab a top and pants for Brook, as she was in the shower.

I can see bruises on her wrist in the shape of a hand. What the hell happened in here?

"JOHN! He's coming!" Randy runs back into the room with the head doctor. The doctor calls the ambulance; soon Brooke is on a stretcher and the way to Brigham and Women's.

When we get to the hospital it is 9 at night. Randy, Steph, Paul and I are in the waiting room. Brooke is having scans to make sure nothing is broken or bleeding.

At 11:37pm the doctor comes in.

"Brooke Cena?" he asks

"I am her husband, John."

"Well Mr. Cena, your wife is lucky to be alive. If she had fallen on the back of her skull the bone fragments would have pierced her brain. She is in a private room as to your instructions!" I shake his hand

"Thank you so much! When can we see her?"

"Only you for tonight, the others can see her tomorrow starting from 6am!" He left the room. I turn to the others

"She's okay! Just a little bruised and sore!"

"So when can we see her?" Steph queried

"From 6am… Doctor's orders! Go get some rest!"

"Okay, but I will be back here at 7am!" Steph and Paul left.

"Close call hey mate?" Randy said

"Geez it was so close!"

"Well I will be here bright and early tomorrow! Sam flies in at 5:30 so we will grab brekkie and come straight here!" Randy gave me a pat on the back and also left.

I went into Brooke's room. She was still out of it. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, sat in a chair in the corner and fell asleep.

I was woken at 6:07am with Randy's voice.

"John, wake up! Or I am going to have to kiss you!" I opened my eyes immediately

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I saw Sam and Randy holding hands. "Hey Sam! How was the flight?"

"Would've been better if I knew Brooke was okay!" Sam smiled as she spoke

We sat there in silence except for the occasional thing from Randy. Paul and Steph came in at about 7.

At about 7:30 Brooke started murmuring.

**Short Chapter I Know! Sorry :/**

**Next Chapter will be longer! I had to make it short otherise it would've been 4,000 words!**

**Reviews please! TELL ME what you wnat to read about xoxo 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke's POV

"Brooke! Brooke!" I heard a familiar voice "I am going to KILL whoever did this to her!"

"John, just calm down! She is in the best place right now!" Now I know that was Randy

I tried to speak but no noise came out.

"John? Are you there?" finally something comes out of my mouth

"Yes beautiful? I am here!" John kisses me

"John that's probably not the best thing to do to someone who just woke up…" Steph is here

I sit up and see that not only are John, Randy and Steph here, but so is the whole Levesque family is here.

"Is she awake yet?" I look to the door and see Samantha Orton. How long have I been out for?

"Where am I? What happened?" I can't remember much from last night, only a few flashes come every now and then.

"Baby, we're Brigham and Women's Hospital! Last night I found you in the bathroom when I came back from the meeting with Vince…" John looked worried. "What do you remember?"

I don't remember much.

"Well I remember Randy knocking on the door. I remember getting into the shower… I remember hearing the bathroom door opening and asking you to join me!"

"Darling, that wasn't me! I was on the main stage with the other talents." John said

"I remember feeling hands on my body that weren't yours! I turned around and….." I started to sob; I can remember who did this to me. He grabbed me.

"And what sugar?" John asked

"It… It, it was Nick Nemeth! He grabbed my arm and I slipped on the tiles!" John sat next to be on the bed. He gave me a massive hug.

"I am going to kill him!" John got up and slammed his hand on the basin.

A police officer walked in.

"I am looking for a Brooke Cena?"

"I am Brooke"

"Mrs. Cena I was wondering if you remember who did this to you and if so would you like to press charges?" The young officer asked very politely.

"It was Nick Nemeth… and no I would not like to press charges because I am not 100% certain that it was in fact him that did it!"

"Are you sure Mrs. Cena? Once I leave this room with that request you cannot change your mind on the matter?"

"I am sure… sorry for wasting your time officer." I just wanted the questions to stop!

The officer left them room. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Why didn't you press charges babe?" John seemed stressed

"What would that do? He gets to spend maybe a month in jail? I would much prefer him to be beaten by you and Randy to the last inch of his life!" A smile crossed my face.

"I have an idea how we can start the feud but you may not want to do it…" Steph suggested.

"Anything!" I was so eager to see Nick bleed

"Ok! So we will have you back stage talking to Kaitlyn, Nick will come up and start flirting. You will tell him to go away but he won't! He goes in for the kiss; you tell him you're going with John, he doesn't care and kisses you! John sees this on the jumbo screen and calls him out! Good?" Ahhh Steph has pulled through yet again.

"Yeah that's good with me!" I am really excited about this

"Babe? Are you sure about kisses Nick? I mean, he put you in here…" John is worried. I personally think that he is scared that I will fall in love with Nick like Maria did to him in 2002. Maria was John's first real relationship. They met when he was in OVW in 2001. They hit it off straight away but when John moved to Smackdown, Maria was moved to Raw and she had to kiss Randy. At that point Randy just got involved with Samantha and really loved her he was worried that kissing Maria would ruin that so he said he couldn't do it. She had fallen in love with Randy but when he called it quits she snapped and left the WWE.

"Could I speak to John alone please?" Everyone slowly left and Steph shut the door behind her. "John I love you! And I am never going to leave you! But I want to do this! I want my revenge and if I have to kiss that vile serpent I will! Now come here…" John leant down and gave me quick kiss. As he got up, I grabbed him and gave him one of the longest kisses, second only to the first alone kiss we had after we were married, we have ever had.

"Okay well if that's all right with you it's alright with me! Do you want some help getting up sweetie?" John put his arm under me and lifted me to the side of the bed.

"Thanks!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When can we go to the arena?"

"Babe you just woke up…. But the doctor said he will come by at 10am to see you and if you can walk and talk you can leave!" John seemed as though he didn't want me to come to the arena with him.

"Okay well I guess I should go have a shower, can you grab some clothes and bring them to the bathroom?" I slowly got of the bed and walked into the ensuite, John followed right behind me.

"John? Can you help me? I am scared that I am going to slip over and hit my head again." John nodded and turned the shower on.

He helped me out of the gown and into the warm water. As soon as I had washed myself, he turned the water off and helped me out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my clothes for me. John had grabbed pair of black gym shorts and a green 'Rise Above Hate' top. John always liked me in his merchandise, so any chance he got to put me in it he would take it.

Once I was dressed, I went back into the room. I asked John to get the others back in. Only Samantha, Steph and Randy came back in, Paul had to go back to the arena. The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"So! Brooke could you please stand up for me and say the alphabet?"

"Sure!" I stood up. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ."

"Great, Well I have checked you vitals and they are looking good so you can be released! But you have to take it easy and if you feel dizzy come back straight away!" He left the room.

"Looks like I get to leave! But before I go to the arena, I have to grab some things from home! John! You, randy and Steph go to the arena and get stuff organised for tonight. Sam and I will go home and get my things. Sam, do you want to stay the night with me instead of being in the hotel room alone?"

"Sure! I was going to ask if I could, but then you ended up here…" Sam came over and gave me a hug.

Randy grabbed my bag and walked down to the car. John wrapped his arm around my waist and led me outside where Randy was waiting for us with the car. John I got in and Randy drove the four of us to our house in Wellesley which is 30 minutes out of Boston.

As we pulled up to the gate, Randy put in the security code. If Randy wanted to he could rob us because John tells Randy everything even our security codes for the alarms. Randy drove into the garage and we got out.

Our house is quite big. John bought it in 2005 when we first got engaged. John being John, he wanted everything big. Our house has 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 3 ensuites, a pool that is half the size of the Olympic standard, an inside basketball court, a tennis court and a 20-car garage that holds John's pride and joy, his 15 muscle cars. The thing John doesn't understand is that because we don't have kids, it gets quite lonely here when he's away.

When we get inside Jordan, our maid is waiting for us. We hired Jordan after John and I got back together after we broke off the engagement. Jordan is also my best friend. We talk about everything. I help her with what I can but she gets frustrated because I am very slow. Jordan is going through Teacher's College. When we do have kids, Jordan will be their tutor.

"Hey Jordan!" I give her a big hug

"Hey! How's the head?"

"Yeah good! Umm… is there any food for us?" I am starving

"Of course! What do you want? I can cook you something? Cake? Chicken? Pasta? Anything you guys want!"

"Mmmm Pasta sounds good!" Randy is always hungry

"Okay! Chicken and corn pasta coming up!" Jordan left the room

"After lunch you boys go to the arena and get your stuff sorted! Brooke and I will be there for dinner!" Sam winked at me

"Yeah! Hurry up and leave already!" I smiled back at her

**Sorry about the long wait... School got in the way :(**

**Next Chapter up in the next couple of days**

**Love you xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait - school has been crazy! Working on putting up a chapter every week or so.**

John's POV

I am so glad Brooke is okay. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her, especially if it was backstage at a WWE event.

Jordan brings in a massive bowl of pasta. It is creamy, cheesy and has chicken in it!

"Thanks Jordan! It smells amazing!" I grab bowls and dish it out to Sam and Brooke. Randy and I grab massive bowls full of this delicious pasta.

"So Babe! I just got a phone call from Vince. He said to grab enough clothes and stuff for 3 weeks because he doesn't know when we will be able to come home in the next month. He also wants to know if you would be interested in doing makeup for the Divas because the makeup artist pulled out at the last minute! I personally think it's a way he can pay you for being on tour with me!" That was a lot of information in one go.

"Steph recommends clothes for onscreen are better if they are bright and tight!" Bright is my idea. WWE like a lot of black on the girls but I don't. I think that sometimes they look like cheap hookers and I don't want Brooke to look like that!

"Sure! I would love to do makeup!" Brooke is really excited! "So Sam, are you staying on tour or are you and Alanna going to stay home?" I think Brooke would love to have the Orton girls on tour

"I am going home after this week. Randy hasn't quite finished his movie so he will be in Toronto for the next month, but after that… HELL YEAH! We are going on tour!" Sam said as excited as usual.

Randy and I finish our lunch.

"Darling! We are going to go back to the arena. So you girls are going to be there for dinner?" Randy asked

"Okay! We will be there by 6pm. I think we might be there earlier so Brooke can talk to Vince about makeup and stuff. Should we be backstage or front row tonight?" Sam retorts

"Whatever you want!" Randy replies

"Front row would be good though! Love you!" I leant down and gave Brooke a kiss.

"Love you too!" She kissed back

"Okay love birds! Let's go John!" Randy is just jealous

We grab our things and take the Mustang to the arena.

Brooke's POV

As soon as the boys leave, Sam and I head upstairs to start packing.

"Geez Brooke! How many pairs of shoes do you want?" Sam says staring at my walk in wardrobe.

"Ha-ha yeah well John would take me shopping when he was home for new clothes and shoes! I think it's kind of compensating for not being home a lot…' I bend down and pick up a pair of black Louiboutin's. "These were the first pair he ever bought me!"

"Wow! So how many pairs do you want to take? 5? 10?"

"I think I am going to take these black ones, those gold ones, that silver pair, nude pumps, nude stilettos, those brown wedges and either that pair of navy blue suede pumps or those baby pink wedges…." I say pointing to all the shoes on the rack.

"Why not both?" Sam laughed

"Okay! Hey can you pass that blue suitcase above your head?" She hands over the suitcase which is specially designed for shoes.

"Sam could you also pass those black flats and my Ugg boots?" Sam passes them to me "Thanks! You're amazing!"

"I know I am! Now what to pack? John said 'Bright and Tight'?" Samantha giggles.

"Ha-ha! Well you grab everything that you think fits that criteria and I will grab the other things." She immediately starts grabbing handfuls of dresses and skirts.

I grab underwear, gym clothes, sleepwear and jackets. I also decide to grab scarves, gloves, beanies and boots for the cold weather that is expected. Sam's pile of clothes is overtaking the bed.

"Sam I think that is enough for 3 weeks!"

"Well there is at least 21 days, 3 RAWs, 3 Main Events, 10 personal appearances by John plus heaps more knowing Vince! Do you want all photos online to be you in the same clothes? People will think that you are deprived of money by John! Plus all of your dinner dates with John." Sam grabs another suitcase off the shelf and starts folding the clothes.

"Okay okay! But you can explain to John why I have so many suitcases!"

"You only have two!" Sam laughs

"Plus the one for my beauty, hair and body stuff…" I walk through to the ensuite. I hear a thud come from the wardrobe.

"Brooke? Do you need one for your sex toys?" Oh crap! She found the draws at the back of the wardrobe. Of course she would be the one to find it. Randy has already.

"Shut-up!" I laugh trying to act not embarrassed. "I know you and Randy have them! John has seen your swing!"

"Hahaha Hahaha!" At this point Sam looks like she is about to wet herself she is laughing so much "We ONLY have a swing! We got it when Randy dislocated his shoulder and was out of action for 3 months…. He couldn't pick me up anymore so we got a swing." I am glad Sam was the one to find them. It would've sucked if it was anyone else.

"Hahaha! Okay whatever you say!" I wink at her "I don't need to take any of those, I have John for that!" I finish grabbing all the cosmetics I need for the next few weeks. I put all my clothes into the big suitcase and take everything downstairs.

"C'mon lets go see what are boys are up to!" I grab my iPad, my Laptop, John's iPad, our camera and all of the chargers before we go downstairs.

Jordan helps us put everything into the SUV and she drives us to the arena. We are there in 20 minutes.

John's POV

When we get to the arena I find Clarisse and get her find a room for Brooke that can be locked. I then go find Vince and tell him that Brooke is okay. He tells me that Steph is running RAW tonight and she is having a meeting in 20 minutes to plan out the kissing scene.

Randy and I are walking to the main stage when Nemeth comes out of nowhere.

"Hey! I heard I get to kiss your wife, Cena! I bet I am a better kisser than you! She will see that, dump your white Captain America ass and will cum for me! I'm looking forward to it to say the least…" He winks. I grab him by the throat and pin him against the wall.

"You FUCKING touch her out of script and I will personally KILL you!" Randy grabs me.

"Man, let him go! He's not worth it!" He pushes me towards the stage. "Walk it off!"

"Why is he such a dick? I mean, first he hurts Brooke, now he wants her! Like FUCK him!" I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I took a deep breath and continued to the main stage.

When we got there, Nick was already there. Smiling like a child, a massive grin spreading across his face. I made sure to stay well away from him.

"Thanks boys for being so prompt!" Steph was in charge tonight "Okay so John you are going to be standing in the ring, Brooke is going to be backstage talking to Kaitlyn and Nick will approach them. Kaitlyn will walk away but Brooke will stay because she is waiting for you John!" Steph looks at me "You will be talking about CM Punk being lazy and a cheater, the big screen will then cut to them backstage. Nick will kiss Brooke, she will resist, he will then say 'Better than John?'" Steph pauses. I can feel my nails digging into my hand as I clench my fist tighter, almost breaking the skin. "You will yell 'DOLPH' drop the mike and run backstage to find Brooke curled up on the ground crying. You pick her up comforting her, telling her everything is okay and then RAW will end! Any questions?" None of us say anything. I feel hands around my fist. It's Brooke.

"What time do I get to make-out with this hottie?" Of course Nemeth would ask something.

"We are thinking at 10:40 John will come out to talk about Punk. So I think at about 5 to 11." Steph knows her stuff.

"Great." Nick walks off, brushing past Brooke. She gives him a piercing look as he walks up the ramp.

"I'm going to FUCKING kill him!" I pull away from Brooke but she jumps on my back and kisses my neck

"He won't do anything to our relationship….Remember his shirt says stealing your girlfriend! It doesn't say stealing your wife!" She whispers into my ear. She then kisses me again and I walk backstage to our room with her still on my back. I don't let her go because I know that if I do, I will go hunt Nick down and I don't know what I will do to him. Only once we are backstage, in our room with the door locked do I put her down.

"Where are all of your things? We are taking the jet to Tampa tomorrow for a press conference and then bussing it back here on Wednesday for Night of Champions on Sunday after that we are going to Toronto."

"Yeah I know. Steph sent me the details. I have to pick some things up from the MAC store in Tampa tomorrow but I am all good with everything. I just have to remember to ask Steph if I can take the make -up case with me because it is worth thousands of dollars and I don't want just anyone to have that responsibility of taking care of it." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves to find Steph.


End file.
